Kategoria:BlizzCast
BlizzCast #8 Bornakk: Witajcie w kolejnej części Pytań i Odpowiedzi BlizzCastu. Jest z nami główny projektant Diablo 3, Jay Wilson. Witamy! Jay Wilson: Witam gorąco. Bornakk: Mamy dla Ciebie parę pytań. Pierwsze jest od Daleksa z USEast. Czy kaplice powrócą do świata Sanktuarium w Diablo 3? Jay: Kilka cech kaplic nam się podobało. Kaplice doświadczenia chyba każdemu się przydały. Sprawiają frajdę bo popychają gracza do przodu. Kaplice potworów również czasami są fajne, bo przywołują rzadkich wrogów, których się nie spodziewaliśmy. Mimo tego, w dużej mierze, czysta mechanika kaplic, to znaczy losowego bonusu, który pojawia się na świecie bez powodu, nie powróci w tej postaci w Diablo 3. Chcemy za to zintegrować to, co było najlepsze w kaplicach w zadania czy systemy wydarzeń, tak żeby losowe zadanie lub wydarzenie, które jakoś pasuje do fabuły, wynagradzało graczy tak jak kaplice to robiły w Diablo 2. Więc teoretycznie kaplice nie powrócą, ale powróci to, co było w nich najlepsze. Bornakk: Więc zachowana zostanie ich losowość i spontaniczność. Jay: Dokładnie. To część gry, która dodaje mały element losowości. Doszliśmy do wniosku, że same kaplice nie spełniały do końca tego zadania. Bornakk: Jak kaplica wytrzymałości? 'Jay:' Tak, kaplica wytrzymałości pozwalała na dłuższy bieg. Kaplica umiejętności zwiększała trochę moc postaci. Chcemy wziąć z nich to co najlepsze i umieścić w losowych wydarzeniach, które dają potencjalnie więcej frajdy i są bardziej grywalne. Bornakk: Ok, świetnie. Kolejne pytanie jest od Davida Nishballa z Fairfield, stanu Connecticut. Czy do budynków i miast będzie można wejść tak jak do baru Atmy z drugiego aktu Diablo 2? Jay: Prawdopodobnie znajdzie się kilka takich budynków, ale ich liczba będzie podobna do tej z Diablo 2. Większość miast nie pozwala na zwiedzanie wszystkich budynków, to po prostu wymaga sporo mało użytecznej pracy. Większość osób przeprawia się przez miasto jak najszybciej, bez ochoty na odwiedzenie budynków. Mamy jednak kilka takich, które gracz odwiedzi na drodze zadania w grze. Bornakk: Ok. Kolejne pytanie jest od Jamesa z USWest. Czy na wyższych poziomach będziemy mieli do wyboru wiele różnych przedmiotów, które będziemy mogli nosić czy będzie to tak jak w WoW-ie, gdzie dla każdej z klas istnieje ten ostateczny i bezwzględnie najlepszy zestaw? Jay: Zdecydowanie będzie to bardziej różnorodne. W Diablo 2 każdą klasę dało się zbudować na kilka różnych sposobów. Dodaliśmy system run aby jeszcze bardziej uróżnorodnić budowę postaci. Możemy przebierać w umiejętnościach bardziej niż w większości MMO takich jak World of Warcraft i dzięki temu przedmioty, których będziemy potrzebowali będą w sporej mierze zależne od zestawu umiejętności, które rozwijaliśmy. Staramy się jeszcze bardziej uróżnorodnić przedmioty i umieszczać takie dla każdego z możliwych sposobów rozwoju postaci. Wszystko więc zależy od tego jakie umiejętności wybierze sobie gracz. Nie uświadczymy czegoś typu "o, zobacz, zbroja dla barbarzyńcy" i zbierania z góry ustalonego zestawu najlepszych przedmiotów. To nie pasowałoby do Diablo i nie zmierzamy w tym kierunku. Powiedziałbym nawet, że przedmioty będą jeszcze bardziej różnorodne niż były w Diablo 2. Bornakk: Zawsze coś do zdobycia, nie? Jay: Dokładnie, zawsze można wypróbować jakąś nową budowę postaci. Bornakk: Dokładnie. Ostatnie pytanie jest od Jamesa Wichtowskiego. Czy ustaliliście już kolorystykę przedmiotów? Jay: Trochę nad nią pracowaliśmy. Wiem, że w World of Warcraft zdecydowano się na kolorystykę opartą o jakość, co było już używane w Diablo 2 i innych MMO, ale wybrano kolory, z których napisy czytało się łatwiej. Przez pewien czas chcieliśmy skorzystać z podobnej palety, było to chyba nawet widoczna na BlizzConie, ale w końcu zdecydowaliśmy, że nie podoba się nam, za mało czuć w niej było Diablo. I to wystarczyło aby ją porzucić. Kolorystyka jest obecnie już dość dopracowana, bardzo przypomina tę z Diablo 2. Dokonaliśmy kilku zmian w barwach wziąwszy pod uwagę daltonistów i eliminując kilka kłopotliwych kombinacji. Wyrzuciliśmy, na przykład, złoty kolor unikatowych przedmiotów. Zmieniliśmy go chyba na fiolotowy, co może trochę przypominać WoW-a, ale problem tkwił w tym, że złoty był bardzo podobny do żółtego. Mimo tego, że sama nazwa sugerował unikat, często ciężko było rozróżnić go od przedmiotu rzadkiego. Dokonaliśmy tego więc nie po to aby jakoś oddalić się od stylu Diablo, ale żeby uporać się z tymi problemami. Zauważyliśmy, że gdy za bardzo odsuniemy się od Diablo, to coś jest nie tak, więc obecnie magiczne przedmioty są niebieski, rzadkie są żółte, unikatowy chyba fioletowe z tego co pamiętam, ale możliwe, że fiolet jest przeznaczony dla typu, którego jeszcze nie ogłosiliśmy. Jeżeli wprowadzimy przedioty z zestawów, to będą zielone, ale jeszcze o nich nie dyskutowaliśmy. Bornakk: Ok, to wszystkie pytania na dzisiaj, dzięki za przybycie, Jay. Jay: Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. (...) Bashiok: Witajcie na BlizzCascie 8. Tu Bashiok, community manager od Diablo 3. Są dziś ze mną: Julian Love, lead technical artist, oraz Mike Nicholson, nasz facet of interfejsu. Bashiok: Zacznijmy od Juliana. Niektórzy pamiętają Cię z WWI oraz BlizzConu, byłeś na scenie i przeprowadzałeś prezentacje. W jaki sposób pracujesz nad Diablo 3? Julian: Cóż, robię sporo rzeczy, spróbuję je podsumować. Odpowiadam za dział, który stoi za tworzeniem narzędzi usprawniających proces produkcyjny, modyfikujemy postaci tak aby animatorzy byli w stanie łatwo określić ich ruchy, najbardziej widocznym naszym wkładem w grę są efekty specjalne, światło i zniszczalne elementy środowiska. Bashiok: Nieźle. Mike Nicholson to nowa twarz i głos dla fanów Diablo 3, za co odpowiadasz w zespole? 'Julian:' Mam posadę starszego grafika i odpowiadam za cały interfejs. Jestem też znany jako "Facet od UI" (User Interface - przyp. tłum.). Bashiok: Mike, chciałem nawiązać do czegoś, co robiłeś w przeszłości. Byłem w Twoim biurze kilka tygodni temu i dowiedziałem się, że byłeś głównym projektantem i głównym grafikiem gry, która była mi bardzo bliska, mianowicie Sanitarium. Bez zagłębiania się w szczegóły, powiem, że była to przygodówka typu wskaż i kliknij. Jak po tej produkcji wylądowałeś tutaj, w Blizzardzie? 'Julian:' Cóż, cieszę się, że Ci się podobała, jestem dumny z tej gry. Sanitarium zostało ciepło przyjęte i każdy kto w tę pozycję zagrał, polubił ją, ale niestety niewiele osób skusiło się na jej zakup. Cóż, później zdobyła trochę popularności. Trafiliśmy na okres, w którym wzięcie miały... Bashiok: Tego typu przygodówki... 'Julian:' Także, po tym wszystkim zdecydowałem wrócić do tworzenia grafiki. Przybyłem do Kalifornii i zacząłem projektować środowiska 3D, potem powoli przeszedłem do interfejsu, przy którym znów zajmuję się grafiką 2D. Bashiok: Wracamy do Juliana. Jednym z ważniejszych systemów efektów specjalnych jest system śmierci, czyli to, jak potwory umierają. To jedna z fajniejszych części gry i widzieliśmy już tego trochę na WWI i BlizzConie, ale czym właściwie jest ów system i czy mógłbyś wytłumaczyć słuchaczom co takiego dzieje się dzieki niemu w grze? Julian: Jasne. W pewnym punkcie doszliśmy do wniosku, że w Diablo potwory żyją aby umrzeć. Nie ma się zbytnio czasu na przedstawienie ich osobowości ani czasu na nadawanie sensu przebywania z nimi. Większość czasu po prostu je zarzynamy. Także jedną z rzeczy, na których się skoncentrowałem, było wprowadzenie wielu sposobów, na które mogą umrzeć. To było celem i chyba nawet planujemy dla każdego potwora po 35 sposobów na padnięcie trupem. Podstawowym założeniem było rozwinięcie pomysłu Diablo 2, w którym od rodzaju obrażeń zależała animacja śmierci wroga. Potem chcieliśmy posunąć się dalej i sprawić by od uderzenia ognistym mieczem, potwór spłonął przy śmierci, potem dodaliśmy to, że uderzenia krytyczne mogą spowodować eksplodowanie wroga i dalej rozwijaliśmy tego typu pomysły. Tak wygląda ogólny zarys sprawy. Bashiok: Nieźle. Wiele z efektów, które tworzycie, jest w zależności z umiejętnościami, z których korzystają postaci, ogniste umiejętności, zaklęcia arkany itd., ale we świecie Diablo wykrystalizowały się specyficzne typy magii... właściwie dość szeroki ich zakres, ale czy stawiacie sobie jakieś granice w kontekście tego, co możecie zrobić z... różnymi typami obrażeń? Julian: Tak. Co więcej, często otrzymuję komentarze typu "hej, ten koleś jest ognisty, ale czy możemy dać mu zielony ogień?" i tutaj właśnie interweniuję, stwierdzając, że dodawanie zielonego ognia jest w stanie zmylić gracza. Tutaj pojawia się właśnie pewna granica - mimo, że chcę aby wszystko było epickie, to jednak muszę zadbać o przejrzystość rozgrywki dla gracza, który zielony ogien mógłby zinterpretować jako truciznę. Kolejną rzeczą jest to, że w moim dziale naprawdę łatwo narobić bałaganu. Możemy zarzucić ekran tyloma efektami, że nie widać będzie już właściwej gry. Te dwa ograniczenia stawiamy sobie przy większości projektów. Bashiok: A teraz pytanie do Mike'a: od czasu, kiedy grę zaprezentowano na BlizzConie - i gdzie można było w nią pograć - interfejs zmienił się dość dramatycznie na drodze czasochłonnych modyfikacji. Mógłbyś opowiedzieć o zmianach, które zostały wprowadzone? 'Julian:' Jedną z najważniejszych rzeczy w Diablo są przedmioty, prawda?, Eksperymentowaliśmy z kilkoma rzeczami i to, co wszystkim przypadło do gustu w Diablo, to dużej wielkości przedmioty. Chociaż ekonomiczniej byłoby zostać przy ikonach w stylu WoW-a, czyli ikona tej samej wielkości dla każdego przedmiotu, to zdecydowaliśmy się sprawdzić jak możemy zmienić ten system i podzieliliśmy rzeczy na duże i małe obiekty. To z kolei oznaczało "tetrisowy" ekwipunek i dopasowywanie przedmiotów w nim tak aby się wszystkie zmieściły, co nie wszystkim się podobało. Skończyło się więc na podziale "plecaka" na miejsce, w którym trzymamy duże przedmioty i miejsce, w którym chowamy przedmioty małe. Doszło też specjalne miejsce na przedmioty związane z zadaniami. W ten sposób przedmioty różnych wielkości mogą istnieć bez frustracji związanej z porządkowaniem ekwipunku. Bashiok: Nadal zobaczymy w Diablo 3 system worków, które zwiększałyby pojemność "plecaka" czy liczba kratek na przedmioty jest z góry ustalona? 'Julian:' Obecnie planujemy wprowadzenie worków. Podczas gry znajdywać będziemy worki, które pozwolą na noszenie większej liczby rzeczy, podobnie jak w WoW-ie, oprócz tego, że nie będą otwierały się w osobnych oknach, ale na jednym panelu. Początkowy rozmiar ekwipunku będzie wynosił, powiedzmy, osiem kratek, a potem znajdziemy nowy worek, który ma pojemność dziesięciu kratek - także dostaniemy dwie nowe kratki. Bashiok: Jasne. I czy zdaje to zadanie jak na razie? Przeszło wiele testów. 'Julian:' Tak, większości się naprawdę podoba. Opinie były ogólnie pozytywne. Osobiście, uwielbiam to rozwiązanie - pozwala na przedmioty z dużymi ikonami, ale również eliminuje frustrację, która związana była z porządkowaniem w ekwipunku przedmiotów o różnych wielkościach. Bashiok: Do tego lepiej widać obrazki dzięki większym ikonom. 'Julian:' Tak, zdecydowanie. Bashiok: Trzymając się tematu czasochłonnych problemów, wiele osób zobaczyło ikony umiejętności na BlizzConie. Reakcja wielu osób była taka, że ich wygląd zdecydowanie odbiega od tego z Diablo 2. Co stało za tą zmianą, czyli wprowadzaniem kolorowych ikon umiejętności? 'Julian:' Jestem dumnym fanem WoW-a i pewnie dostanie mi się tekstem typu "och nie, upodabniacie Diablo 3 do WoW-a!", ale uwielbiam ikony WoW-a. Także próbujemy dostrzec, co takiego dobrego jest w jego ikonach. Są obrazujące. Potem sprawdzamy czy da się połączyć oba koncepty - bardziej symboliczne ikony D2 i usprawnienia ikon WoW-a. Obecnie staram się sprawić je bardziej symboliczne, tak żeby niekoniecznie przypominały freski, ale były bogate artystycznie. Są więc dość kolorowe bo będzie ich znacznie więcej niż w D2. Na dole ekranu znajduje się pasek i celem jest by był na tyle kolorowy aby był interesujący, ale nie na tyle aby przyprawiać o ból głowy. Szczerze mówiąc, mam za sobą przeprowadzonych wiele modyfikacji ikon i czeka mnie ich jeszcze sporo. Sprowadza się to do szukania złotego środka - sprawdzam jak się prezentują ustawione obok siebie i jeżeli są zbyt kolorowe, przygaszam barwy. Bashiok: Wracamy do Juliana, Tysiącfuntowiec (potwór Thousand Pounder - przyp. tłum.)... 'Julian:' Julian wcale nie jest Tysiącfuntowcem! Jak mogłeś... (śmiech) Bashiok: (śmiech) Na WWI zaprezentowaliśmy Tysiącfuntowca, miał naprawdę niezłe wejście - został utworzony z części ciał poświęconych... dziewic, chyba. Scena naprawdę zrobiła wrażenia, skąd wzięliście na nią pomysł? Julian: Cóż, pamiętam, że to wszystko wyglądało na starannie zaplanowane i dopieszczane przez dłuższy czas. Na początku chcieliśmy aby potwór wtargnął rozwalając ścianę, ponieważ duże zniszczalne elementy środowiska to coś nowego w Diablo 3, ale odnieśliśmy wrażenia, że taka scena skojarzyłaby się widzom z reklamą Kool-Aida (amerykański napój - przyp. tłum.). Julian: O tak! Julian: (śmiech) To odniosłoby zupełnie inny skutek niż ten przez nas zamierzany. Do tego, łamacz oblężenia (siege breaker) wypadłby mniej imponująco przebijając się przez mur pod koniec prezentacji. Dość późno w fazie produkcji, nie później niż trzy tygodnie przed terminem kończenia prac nad gameplayem potwór wyglądał jak rodem ze Star Treka. Zwołaliśmy awaryjną konferencję mojego działu i nie byliśmy zadowoleni, więc spytaliśmy sami siebie co chcielibyśmy tu zobaczyć. I skończyło się na najcięższym do wykonania projekcie i nie wiedzieliśmy czy damy radę. Kosztowało nas to sporo pracy i musieliśmy prosić o pomoc inne zespoły. Potrzebowaliśmy pomocy od modelowania, animacji... Ale, co świetne, wszyscy byli zdania, że jest to najlepsze rozwiązanie, warte pracowania podczas nadgodzin. Poświęciliśmy na to dwa tygodnie i oto co otrzymaliśmy. Bashiok: Nieźle. Sądzisz, że zobaczymy to w ostatecznej wersji gry? Julian: Zdecydowanie. Co więcej, narodziło się parę podobnych pomysłów. Jak u każdego potwora w grze, tam gdzie jest to możliwe, zbudowaliśmy dla Tysiącfuntowca strukturę szkieletową oraz mięśniową i taką, którą widać bezpośrednio. Te rzeczy są w stanie funkcjonować niezależnie, więc nie zdziwiłbym się gdyby nasza postać napotkała na biegającego na wpół przywołanego Tysiącfuntowca, który ma tylko szkielet i mięśnie. Mamy tu sporo możliwości. Bashiok: Nieźle. Na koniec coś nad czym obaj pracowaliście, systemie furii barbarzyńcy. Dla tych, którzy nie są w temacie: barbarzyńca ma coś w stylu odwróconego systemu many. Nie używa many do umiejętności, ale jego furia gromadzi się podczas walki, więc można powiedzieć, że... wścieka się i ciacha wrogów i dostaje coraz więcej furii do zużyca na swoje umiejętności. Ale zaszło w tym trochę zmian. Moglibyście omówić jak działa interfejs i system furii? 'Julian:' Jasne. Cóż, praca nad tym jest jednym z tych długotrwałych procesów. Poprzedni system działał, ale miał pewien mankament: patrząc z boku nie do końca było wiadomo co się dzieje. Chcieliśmy aby system furii był od razu jasny i klarowny. Więc, jak to zwykle bywa, projektanci przyszli do mnie i porozmawialiśmy o tym, co chcemy osiągnąć. Przedstawiłem swoje pomysły i zabrałem się z nimi do Juliana w nadziei, że jego będą znacznie lepsze od moich. Julian: Obecnie chcemy aby gracz zużywał swoją furię celem osiągnięcia większej mocy. Poprzedni system w taki klarowny sposób do tego nie nakłaniał. Staramy się więc sprawić aby gracz wiedział kiedy zużyć furię, wiedział ile jej zużył, ale bez potrzeby bezpośredniego spoglądania na bańkę. Efekty grają tu częściowo rolę, ale sądzę, że nie chcemy wrzucać tu efektów tylko po to żeby były. Chcemy przez nie ułatwić odczytanie i zrozumienie tego, co się dzieje. 'Julian:' Dokładnie. Wcześniej problemem było to, że widziało się furii więcej niż w rzeczywistości mogło się zużyć. Gromadziło się ją i po osiągnięciu wyznaczonej ilości można było z niej skorzystać. Wszystko jednak dzieliło ten sam obszar i rozpoznanie tej wyznaczonej ilości było kłopotliwe. Z punktu widzenia graficznego, oczywiście działało, było w porządku, ale średnio przekładało się na grywalność. A grywalność zawsze stoi na pierwszym miejscu i trzeba to zawsze mieć na uwadze. Bashiok: Mógłbyś opisać dla słuchaczy, jak wizualnie prezentuje się system furii? 'Julian:' No cóż. Jeśli chciałbym być złośliwy, powtórzyłbym to, co kiedyś o nim powiedziałem - "wygląda jak sygnalizacja świetlna furii". Stwierdziłem tak bo system składa się z trzech pionowo ułożonych kul i nie użyliśmy do nich różnych kolorów bo wtedy już na pewno kojarzony by był z sygnalizacją świetlną. Podczas gry wzrok będzie skupiony w centrum ekranu, system furii umieszczony jest po prawej na dole. Potrzeba więc bardzo jasnej grafiki, która sygnalizowałaby ilość furii nawet przy minimalnym skierowaniu wzroku w dół. To było naszym głównym celem. Miejmy nadzieję, że Julian i jego zespół dopracują to, bo chcemy aby gromadzenie furii było widoczne podczas walki, ale nie odwracało uwagi gracza. Bashiok: Oczywiście, brzmi nieźle. Nie mogę się doczekać. Słuchaczy zachęcemy do odwiedzenia strony BlizzCastu celem obejrzenia screenów i filmików. I to by było na tyle. Chciałbym podziękować Julianowi i Mike'owi za dzisiejszą rozmowę. Julian: Nie ma sprawy. 'Julian:' Dzięki za wywiad. Bashiok: Tym kończymy BlizzCast 8. Dziękuję wszystkim za słuchanie. Mówił Bashiok, do usłyszenia.